Dragon Ball SD
Dragon Ball SD is a spin-off manga of Dragon Ball that is written by Ooishi Naho, the author of the Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! special chapter. It is published in the new magazine Saikyō Jump, which will contain spin-off stories from various other manga series including the series Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Toriko, Bleach, and One Piece. Dragon Ball SD does not follow the storyline chapter by chapter, instead jumping straight from Goku's childhood to the battle on Planet Namek, and then to the Cell Games. However, starting from chapter 5, the series has loosely followed the story of the original manga. Summary Chapter 1 This story is a comical retelling of Goku and Krillin's training with Master Roshi. Grandpa Gohan left a letter for Goku to go to Roshi, which Goku did within a few panels with the Flying Nimbus. Yet Krillin was there before him and Goku did not recognize Roshi, making the prior owner of the cloud likely to be another person (like Grandpa Gohan). Other Differences *Goku meets Turtle first on the island, thinking he is Roshi. *Goku thought Roshi was also a disciple of Turtle, and Roshi does not know what Goku wanted when he arrived. *After a few gags, they skip to the Training Island. No mention of capsules or Launch. *Instead of the rock search in the manga, it is a one month survival in the jungle. *The Kamehameha debuts in the plot with Roshi destroying an erupting volcano on Training Island. *Krillin is not hostile to Goku on Training Island, being friendly from nearly the start and also enjoyed Goku's wild lifestyle. *Krillin is captured by a pterodactyl and Goku uses the Kamehameha for the first time to save Krillin. Chapter 2 The second chapter was released in April 2011, and features Goku when he turned Super Saiyan for the first time during the battle against Frieza. Major Differences *Frieza attacks Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta for the Namekian Dragon Ball Gohan is holding. *No mention of Piccolo or Dende. *Goku sees Frieza in his first form. *Frieza skips his two intermediate forms and transforms directly into his final form. *Krillin is not killed and Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan after witnessing Vegeta being blasted. *Goku kills Frieza during a Beam Struggle between his Kamehameha and Frieza's Death Ball. *Planet Namek is not destroyed. Chapter 3 The third chapter was released in August 2011. It follows the Cell Games Saga, from Cell sparing Future Trunks to the end of the Cell Games. Major Differences *The Z Fighters enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Future Trunks tells Goku about the Cell Games. *Cell is not seen announcing the Cell Games on TV. *When Goku introduces the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to everyone, Trunks already has a ponytail, which would imply that he has already gone into it once. *Mr. Satan, the Cell Games announcer and his cameraman do not appear. *Gohan fights first and transforms directly into a Super Saiyan 2. *The Cell Jrs. do not appear at all. *Cell vomits both Android 18 and Android 17 and turns into his Semi-Perfect form. *Android 16, Goku and Future Trunks are not killed, and Gohan and Goku perform the Father-Son Kamehameha before Cell can self destruct. Chapter 4 The fourth chapter follows the Majin Buu Saga. It starts with Majin Buu released from the Sealed Ball and his meeting with Babidi, and ends with Kid Buu's death. Major Differences *Majin Buu's cocoon is already on the ground outside Babidi's spaceship, and none of the Z Fighters are present when Babidi unseals Majin Buu. *Majin Buu turns Babidi, Dabura and Pui Pui into cookies right after he was released from his cocoon. *Goku is alive as a result of the fight against Cell in Chapter 3, Vegeta is not a Majin, and both Goku and Vegeta find and confront Buu together. *Mr. Satan confronts Buu where Goku and Vegeta found him, and Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel are with him. Both Goku and Vegeta do not know who Mr. Satan is prior to this and there is no mention of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *Majin Buu creates Kid Buu right after Mr. Satan told him to stop doing bad things. *Goku creates a Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu right after his birth, at the location of Babidi's spaceship, and in front of Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. *Mr. Satan helps Goku thanks to the television team, not King Kai. *Goku kills Kid Buu with a Large Spirit Bomb, not a Super Spirit Bomb, and he does not wish for Kid Buu to be reincarnated into a good person. *Gohan, Supreme Kai, Kibito, Old Kai, Super Buu, Gotenks and Vegeto do not appear nor are mentioned at all. *The final battle takes place on Earth instead of the Sacred World of the Kais. Chapter 5 Published in December 2011, this chapter is a retelling of Goku's meeting with Bulma at the beginning of the series. After Bulma tells Goku about the Dragon Balls, they go to the beach to find one, and they also meet Turtle, who is upside down. Goku puts Turtle in the right sense, so Turtle brings Roshi to reward him. After Roshi gave Goku the Flying Nimbus, they are attacked by a Pilaf Machine. Goku breaks the robot's arm with his Power Pole, and Roshi destroys it with a MAX Power Kamehameha. After the Pilaf Gang ejected in time from the robot, Mai attempts to use a Rocket Launcher to attack the group, but Goku, imitating Roshi, inadvertently defeats the gang with a Kamehameha. Roshi gives Bulma his Three-Star Dragon Ball as a reward for their help. The Pilaf Gang is next seen floating in the sea, with Emperor Pilaf angry at his defeat and vowing to return. Differences *The Giant Fish Goku caught in the anime and manga is not seen, thus Goku does not accuse Bulma's car of wanting his fish. *Bulma is not in the car when Goku lifts it. *After Bulma tells Goku about the Dragon Balls, the Saiyans Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz are briefly seen on Frieza's spaceship. *The pterodactyl who kidnapped Bulma does not appear (he appeared in Dragon Ball SD chapter 1, kidnapping Krillin). *Goku and Bulma go directly to the beach, where they meet Turtle. Thus, they do not camp in Skull Valley, Goku does not remove Bulma's panties, and the Bear Thief does not appear. *Bulma does not show her panties to Roshi (though he still sees them). *The Pilaf Gang attacking Roshi, Bulma and Goku on the beach was not in the original manga. Chapter 6 In this chapter, Goku and Bulma arrive at Aru Village, with the Pilaf Gang still spying them. Differences *The Pilaf Gang spying them was not in the original manga. *Goku said that Roshi taught him the differences of man and woman. *The scene Goku pat Grandma Paozu does not appear. *Instead of Oolong transforming into a French person, he transformed into Zarbon. *Yamcha and Puar are hired to attack Goku by the Pilaf Gang. Chapter 7 Chapter 7 was published in Saikyō Jump in February 2012. After meeting Oolong in the previous chapter, the gang is travel in Diablo Desert. There, they meet Chi-Chi, and they are then attacked by Yamcha and Puar. Differences *The gang meets Chi-Chi in Diablo Desert, and thus Chi-Chi spends the night with them in Oolong's House-Wagon, having a shower with Bulma while Yamcha spies them. *Oolong transforms into a Saibaman during Goku's battle against Yamcha, making Yamcha faint. Yamcha then falls in exactly the same position as when the Saibaman used his Saibaman Bomb attack on him. *Bulma has extra clothes, so she does not put on the Bunny costume Oolong gives her. Chapter 8 In this chapter, published in March 3, 2012, the Dragon Ball Gang arrives at Fire Mountain and meets Ox-King. Differences *When Goku and Chi-Chi go to get the Bancho Fan, Master Roshi never through it out and thus does not have to come back with them to the Ox-King's palace when they use it the gust of wind produced by waving the fan destroys the castle and blows out the fire instead Roshi's Full Powered Kamehameha. *When Chi-Chi makes Goku promise to marry her and tells him she will not forgive him if he forgets, he imagines their meeting at the World Martial Arts Tournament when they were adults. *When the gang finds the Dragon Ball, it is stolen by Pilaf's spy device instead of all their Dragon Balls minus Goku's. Also, instead of Yamcha giving the gang a ride, Master Roshi gives them a new hovercar and comes along with them. Chapter 9 In this chapter, published in April 4, 2012, the Dragon Ball Gang arrives at Pilaf's Castle. Gallery See also *''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' External links *[http://shonenjump.com/j/news/detail101108_2.html Saikyō Jump's page on the Shonen Jump Website (Japanese)] *[http://www.mangadaddy.com/dragon-ball-sd/1/1/ Dragon Ball SD Chapters (Current Host)] Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga